Ben 10’s Adventures of Pokemon: I Choose You The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Opening Announcer: Yes, this battle of the Pokmon League finals is really picking up steam! Gengar dodges it! It's Night Shade! But Blastoise withstands it! Wait! That was an Ice Beam! And Gengar is frozen! What will the Trainer do now? There goes the Pok Ball... And the next Pokmon up is... Venusaur! It's a Razor Leaf! But Blastoise's Hydro Pump scores a direct hit! Wow! Venusaur's Solar Beam, and Blastoise's Hydro Pump... What POWER! Ash Ketchum: MAN! Oh, wow! Yess! Yeah! Get 'em! Narrator: This is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Ash is almost ten years old. When youngsters with aspirations to become Pokmon Trainers turn ten, they can choose their first Pokemon from Professor Oak. They can choose from Bulbasaur... Charmander... and Squirtle. Then, they can begin their exciting journeys as Pokmon Trainers! Ash Ketchum: Bulbasaur... Charmander... Squirtle... Here we go. All right, I choose you! Delia Ketchum: Ash Ketchum, are you still asleep? You'll be late getting to Professor Oak's lab! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, right, Professor Oak's lab... Mom, why didn't you wake me up?! You said yourself when you turned ten, you could wake up on your own! Ash Ketchum: Hey Professor Oak! I made it. I'm here! Professor Oak: Oh. Hello, Ash. Ash Ketchum: So, Professor Oak, where's my Pokmon?! Professor Oak: Ah, so you're the last of the four young ones starting out on their journeys today. Ash Ketchum: I've thought about it a lot and it took me a really long time, but I finally decided. I'm gonna choose Squirtle! Professor Oak: I'm afraid Squirtle was chosen by a Trainer who wasn't late. Ash Ketchum: I've got no one to blame but myself. Okay, then I'll choose Bulbasaur! Professor Oak: Bulbasaur went with a Trainer who also got here on time. Ash Ketchum: All right! I mean I really want Charmander! Professor Oak: Being a second late for a train, or even a Pokmon, can be life changing. Ash Ketchum: Does that mean... I go on my journey without a Pokmon? Professor Oak: Well, there is another, but... Ash Ketchum: Uh, I'll take it! Professor Oak: I think I should warn you that there is a problem with this last one... Ash Ketchum: So what? Since I was late, then I've got a problem with me, too! All right... Awesome! All right then, you're my Pokmon! Whoa! Ben Tennyson: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I think so. But, who are you? Ben Tennyson: I’m Ben this my Partner Rook my Cousin Qwen and my Best Friend Kevin and We are the Plumbers. Professor Oak: This Pokmon is called Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: It's so cute! Looks like I got the best one! Professor Oak: You'll see... Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah! Hi, Pikachu, my name's Ash Ketchum! You and I are gonna be best friends! Professor Oak: It's the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu can be rather shy, but quite electrifying when touched by humans. Ash Ketchum: Hey, I can take a little zap! Professor Oak: All right then. If that's how you feel, then this is Pikachu's Poké Ball. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Professor! Delia Ketchum: Ash? Remember, you were going to head out on your journey right after getting your Pokmon. For goodness sake! Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Delia Ketchum: Here. I packed shirts, underwear, a towel, your toothbrush and a sleeping bag. Ash Ketchum: Let's go, Pikachu! (Pikachu refuses) Delia Ketchum: Don't Pokemon usually go in there Pokeballs? Ash Ketchum: They sure do! Come on Pikachu get in. (Pikachu still refuses) Ash Ketchum: Get in your Pokeball! (Pikachu smack the Pokeball away and hits Ash on the face) Professor Oak: Oh right. This Pikachu hates getting into any sort of Pokeball. Ash Ketchum: Oh, it does? Now get in. (Ash tries to get Pikachu get inside it's Pokeball but smack it 4 times and hits Ash in the face and the Pikachu laughs) : Tisk, tisk, tisk. Pikachu doesn't want to get inside the Pokeball. Delia Ketchum: Wow! If your playing catch, then your good friends already! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, your right. We're best friends already. (Picks up Pikachu) Right? (Pikachu zaps everyone) The Journey Begins (Now, we cut to the Ash and his friends beginning their journey, Ash holds on a rope carrying Pikachu on his chest, still refuses to go) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu are you gonna be like this the whole way? Pikachu: (turns away from Ash and the heroes) Pika! Ash Ketchum: Is it because you don't like us? Ash Ketchum: And no matter what, I want to be your friend. Ash Ketchum: (He unties Pikachu) So we're all done with this Ben Tennyson: That's better. Ash Ketchum: Now. Put'er there. (Pikachu still refuses) Ash Ketchum: You're a hand full. Ash Ketchum: Hey, a Pidgey! That's awesome, yes! Catching that Pidgey is gonna be my first step toward becoming a Pokemon master! Go, Pokeball! (He threw his Pokeball to catch Pidgey) I caught it! (Pidgey gets out of the Pokeball) Category:Transcripts